The Conception of the Flesh
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Here's what I think should've happened in the movie BEFORE and AFTER Tiffany knocked out Jennifer Tilly. Please enjoy the twists and ending!


Creation began on 07-09-08

Creation completed on 07-17-08

Seed of Chucky

The Conception of the Flesh

Author's note: Here's what I think should've happened in the movie BEFORE and AFTER Tiffany knocked out Jennifer Tilly. Please enjoy the twists and ending!

"Now timing is everything, so you'll have to hurry," said Tiffany to her husband as they were planning to do what they were going to do.

"Yeah, yeah," Chucky responded, "but just make sure that that player doesn't get into her panties. I don't want him touching my woman until I'm him and you're her."

"This shouldn't be a problem for you, as you've done it before with me." She handed him a few magazines and told him to wait until she needed his assistance.

(Several minutes later) "...Now, Ms. Tilly," Tiffany said to her star, holding up the champagne bottle and the trophy, "we can do this the easy way...or the hard way."

Jennifer attempted to run, but Tiffany threw the trophy at her head and knocked her down.

"No wonder her career's in trouble," she sighed, and then went off to get Chucky to help her drag Ms. Tilly up.

(Two minutes later) "Fuck, she's fat," Tiffany groaned, dragging her up by the left arm whilst Chucky dragged her by the right arm. "I can't believe it, she's not even pregnant yet.

Once they got her into her bedroom and made sure she'd be out cold for the duration of the night, Tiffany looked out the window and saw somebody fleeing the scene. He might've saw them and that meant he couldn't live to tell the world even if they didn't believe it all.

"Paparazzi scumbag," she muttered, deciding she would take Glenda along for the ride. "Seeing as you have everything under control, I'll leave you to it."

Closing the door behind him, Chucky was left with Ms. Tilly...with her legs spread out for him.

"Heh-heh-heh," he chuckled, taking his clothes off and positioning himself at her entrance. "Come to Papa."

He slowly entered her, nearly getting off, but had to work up some more effort. Pulling out and sliding back in, he was almost there with his stiffening member, ready to go off like a rocket. Then he felt himself release his load, emptying inside her body, accepting him. When he was drained, he pulled out, but then thought of something: His wife was okay with him screwing with the woman that would soon be his wife, so why not keep going? Why not go on until you can't no more?

"I'd be foolish not to," he said and went to tie her limbs to the bed so that, even if she didn't come to, she couldn't get away, and then he went back to what he was doing to her. "Oh."

He thrust harder, stiffening again, pumping his seed into her again and again and again. He was sweating from his efforts until he past out, having orgasmed nearly 12 times.

"That...should do it," he had panted, slowly pulling out his deflated member.

By taking Redman's H2 Hummer, Tiffany and Glenda had tracked the paparazzi down and Tiffany told her to wait inside while she went to deal with the guy. Hopefully, from reading her book earlier, she wouldn't have to kill him. Slipping past all the security cameras and guards, she found the guy's work room and found it empty, the man either having gone to the bathroom or taking care of other business. She didn't really care which it was because she found the workings of the pictures of Chucky that were taken, and as quickly as she could, she destroyed them by burning them, destroying his camera, and just about everything else he had in there before he came back. Then, she fled back to the Hummer and quickly drove off, pleased that she hadn't made a slip and murdered anybody.

The next day, after the next night Ms. Tilly had Redman over and then just as quickly kicked him out for choosing some other woman over her to play the Virgin Mary in his music video, Chucky and Tiffany were watching television in the attic where they hid.

"They're executing Martha Stewart this morning," said Tiffany. "Did you remember to tie her up while she slept?"

"Yeah," answered Chucky. "I don't think I can take 9 months of this shit."

"Silly Chucky. It's a voodoo pregnancy. It's accelerated."

"How accelerated?"

While in her bedroom, Ms. Tilly awoke to find that she couldn't get out of her bed...and that her stomach had become a large load, scaring her. She tried to move off onto the floor, but felt something struck her in the gut and forced her back down. Everything from the waist down hurt and she couldn't reach for her phone. She gritted her teeth, but that didn't do much for the pain as another jolt of it hit her in the belly button.

"Oh." Chucky went, having been told, but then wondered something. "You think she's got any extra space in case of a big 1?"

"Who knows? Sometimes they're small. Let's go make sure she can't get outta the house even if she tries to."

They silently crept down to her room and found her lying there asleep, and Tiffany noticed her big belly, not expecting it to be that big.

"You worked faster with her than you did with me," she complained a little, handing him some straps to tie her arms to the post, reminding him of the sex they had. "She looks like she's ready to pop."

Chucky placed a hand onto the firm abdomen and thought he almost felt a kick and pulled back, fearing the flesh would tear.

"Now we wait," Tiffany said, and they didn't have to wait long.

Darkness fell upon day, with rain, thunder and lightning, and Ms. Tilly's water broke, gushing out a lot of it on the bed and the floor in front of it, like she was taking a leak.

"Mmmmmm!! Mmmmm! Mmmmm!!" She muffled, having been gagged to keep her quiet from the pain of her labor.

"Push, Ms. Tilly. Push." Tiffany told her.

If she wasn't gagged up, she would've told her, "I am pushing, you little star-fucker!", but instead of answering, a much gory response came...in the form of a splat of blood hitting her in the face!

"Mmmmmm. Mmmm. Mmmmmm!!"

"Ah, my God. It's coming. I can see its little... Oh, my God!" Tiffany gasped.

Their child, Glen/Glenda, curious, asked what the baby was.

"It's...dead," she answered, but that wasn't all she wanted to say, but the rest was too horrible.

The baby was actually 2 babies conjoined at the waist, having no legs, ears or eyes. A deformity, if you will. A very bad deformity.

"Mmmmm!! Mmm! Mmmmm!" Ms. Tilly screamed, feeling something wrong inside.

After 6 minutes had past, the dolls were surprised, for she had 3 dead babies, all with deformities (either an uneven set of limbs, an ugly face that couldn't perform the necessary requirements for breathing, or carrying doll characteristics), and only 4 live (human) babies. Two girls and boys, perfectly-formed. It seemed like some of everything was going the way the dolls wanted it, but they came across 1 very big problem: Ms. Tilly had past out from the ordeal, pretty much near death. Tiffany had been told by her husband once or twice that if the intended new body for the foreign soul is near death or in any deteriorated state, a soul transfer or swap wouldn't be possible. It would actually prove to be more fatal to the soul intending to transfer than it would to the victim. So Tiffany couldn't transfer her soul into her.

"But wait a minute," she gasped. "These 4 babies are just blanks, right? Practically brain-dead."

"Yeah, that's true," he answered, gathering up the dead fetuses. "They have no souls to speak of."

Ms. Tilly woke up to the sunlight of the new morning, sore at the waist going down to her legs. She checked herself and found her breasts were slightly larger and her stomach was flat. Getting out of bed, while she felt a little able to, she was presented with the sight of 4 infants lying on the floor...and 3 dolls. Two of which she recognized as the dolls of the "Chucky Goes Psycho" film that was in production, but the 3rd dolls was totally new. As something unfamiliar within her told her to pick up the 4 infants and cradle them, her soul told her that she should only cradle the boy child farthest away from the other babies, and she did. This 1 was hers, created from her own flesh, the other 3 were not.

She couldn't explain how or even why (at 1st, she wanted to think it was some crazy nightmare brought to life, but that didn't explain why her breasts were now milking, and then she wanted to think she had been raped, which would've probably explained why her groin felt sore, but that didn't explain how the babies were here), but this child she was holding she couldn't bring herself to leave...but the other 3 babies, she couldn't bring herself to have around her.

Using some various connections and managing to avoid tarnishing her career, Ms. Tilly was able to lie to the media that the baby she was keeping with her to raise (the boy Glen), now going by the name Matt, was some child left on her doorstep, and the other 3 children (Chucky, Tiffany and the girl Glenda) being put up for adoption separately around the world (Chucky would probably end up in Kyoto, Japan by some childless Japanese-Americans, Tiffany would be in Paris with some fancy single mother, and Glenda would end up at an orphanage in Chicago due to various childless couples just taking 1 glance at her and seeing that she wasn't an ordinary baby and no angel). The reincarnated Glen, due to being reincarnated in the baby boy, had lost any recollection he had of his parents, had found his time with Ms. Tilly greater than anything he could remember at the age of only 3 months, so there wasn't really a problem with him (like there's any trouble at all with people that are only positive, light, good, yang, etc.). The public read, watched, heard and spoke about it all and could only wander who would leave 4 babies on somebody's doorstep and abandon them like they were nothing to be concerned about. Meanwhile, Ms. Tilly, in all of the truth-making, fact-hiding, lie-telling moves, kept hold of a mysterious silver and red jewel that was in her room when she found the babies, deciding to hold onto it and eventually pass it onto her child.

Chucky and Tiffany, if they were able to even remember who they used to be and who she was, would've sworn vengeance over her and make future attempts to get her when they came of age, were unable to do anything about their predicament. Even when "blessed" with new life, their goal was to cheat death indefinitely, and without the Heart of Damballa, their chances of continually cheating death were nullified indefinitely. All Glenda could remember was an instinct telling her to cause trouble and not know why so, but she would just grow up to be looked down upon as some misguided or troubled youth, having no idea that she had a brother in a boy that used to be a part of her and vice versa. They, who used to be dolls driven to kill or were born as dolls and had unusual backgrounds, were defeated, washed up, discarded and forgotten.

The "Chucky Goes Psycho" movie had been finished...but received very few comments or reviews. The very urban legend of the killer doll and his wife became a dead legend. Nobody wanted to talk of them no more, not even of the truth that he did exist over 3 times and caused trouble for an 8-year-old that nobody would believe and several other people over the last few years. Matt, when he came of age at 12, saw the movie 8 times and couldn't put 2 and 2 together (nor did he try to understand that he was once the son of Chucky...once...but never again), and paid it no mind.

"I don't understand what people see in these kinda movies," he told himself, sitting in the park with his mother, deciding on what new movie to see in the theaters.

"People like scary movies these days," Ms. Tilly told him.

"People prefer to fear what they choose to not understand or care about," an old man in his 50s said.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Barkley," Ms. Tilly said to the man. "How's life been to you and your mother?"

"The 1st 10 years were hard, but we've managed to put all the trauma behind us. How've you been?"

"Super. Wife and kids?"

"Great."

"Still writing that book?"

"It's nearing completion. I just don't have a title for it yet. What will gain people's attention about the fictional setting and the plot that uses actual events that nobody ever believed happened before?"

"How about a title that doesn't go with the story at all? How about..."The Conception of the Flesh"? It sounds like it goes well with the story you're making."

"Hmm..."The Conception of the Flesh"... Thank you, Jennifer. That title helps a bunch."

It made Andy Barkley proud to know that this famous actress was a true believer of his story, and he always returned the kindness with a visit or 3 each week.

End...or is it? We may never know.

Page 4 of 4


End file.
